Batman unmasked
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: TDK spoilers. What if Bruce turned himself in at the press conference. Explores what happens to Joker, Rachel, Bruce, and Gotham. AU, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce slipped out of Harvey's press conference. "This is ridiculous. What was I thinking. First of all, the Joker will not stop killing. Secondly, the repercussions to Alfred and Rachel?"

Bruce stopped walking. "Batman cannot endure this." His mind recalled the anger with which people addressed Batman in the press conference. Batman existed to _help _Gotham and he was getting all of their rage. Troublingly, even more than Joker. He paused and then thought quickly. "They want Batman arrested not Bruce Wayne."

"Back already, Master Wayne." Bruce found Alfred sitting with his head in his hands by the computer.

"Bruce comes and Batman leaves." Bruce quickly put on the Batsuit. "Make sure to get yourself out of the country!"

Batman flew to the press conference. He arrived just in time to hear Dent say. "So be it. Arrest the Batman."

Bruce took this as his cue. "Batman exists for Gotham's good. If you all think that arresting me is what Gotham needs then so. Be. It."

Bruce took courage that Harvey looked devastated. Maybe good sense would prevail. Dent truly was the hero that Gotham needed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I ask you to consider what Batman said and search your conscience."

"PULL HIS MASK OFF." A police officer from the back yelled.

"I have turned myself in on Gotham residents' request and to try and stop the killing. Pulling off my mask will expose my loved ones to unnecessary pain." Batman said to the officer by him.

Harvey took control. "There is no reason to penalize Batman's family and friends for his actions and his sacrifice for us."

Batman allowed the officers to take him out amidst the heckling and cat calls.

As Gordon led him into a cell in the MCU Bruce heard the headlines, "BATMAN did allow himself to be arrested. However, his identity still remains a mystery."

Bruce hoped that Alfred would follow his final instruction to get himself and Rachel out of Gotham. "That was a brave thing you did." Gordon said, walking into Batman's holding cell.

"No." Bruce said, believing it in his core. "I was weak." He added to himself. "The Joker will keep killing."

Gordon cocked an eyebrow. "I guess I can see that. But, your heart was in the right place. We can use this to draw the Joker out."

Bruce inclined his head. But before he could say anything, Detective Ramirez rapped on the window. "Batman has a visitor." Anna Ramirez said, hesitantly.

"Bring him or her in."

"The thing is; this person refuses to take off her mask."

Gordon gestured impatiently especially seeing that Batman's spirits seemed to rise. "Don't feel guilty.' He advised.

Batman chuckled. He would never underestimate Gordon again. Gordon knew that he was feeling guilty that this person, it would have to be Rachel, anyone else would visit him openly, was risking everything to visit him and lift is spirits. Even the Joker.

"Gordon." Batman said, an idea percolating in his head, "Spread the word that you are not sure if I am the real Batman."

Gordon knew better then to ask the Batman why and what he hoped to accomplish by doing that.

"Rachel, thanks for coming." Bruce said, without even looking.

"That was a courageous thing you did. Dumb but courageous."

Bruce snickered. "Thanks, Rachel. You need to get out of the country."  
"I need to help. Yesterday, you were defeated. Today, you have turned defeat into a plan."

Bruce gave her an enigmatic smile. "You know me too well." He dropped his act and let Rachel see what was underneath. "Rach, this is going to be dangerous."

"You are not the only one who can sacrifice for Gotham." Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

Bruce whispered what he needed from Rachel in her ear. "Dangerous plan." She said. "But aren't all of your plans."

Bruce did not say anything so Rachel sighed and got up to leave. Before she did, however, he grabbed her arm. "Get Alfred out. If something happens to me and I get unmasked, get Alfred out. He won't leave without someone forcing him to."

Rachel laughed a sorrowful laugh. "I don't know if I can."  
"You must." Batman stared at the opposite wall, regrouping from his momentary weakness.

Rachel left swiftly. She found herself visiting Harvey. He was the only stable thing in her life right now. Luckily he was at his office. Well, not luck, the man was a workaholic.

"Rachel, you look like you have seen a ghost." Harvey said, looking up from his files.

Rachel tried to shake the look off. "Just… just scared that Gotham city will never recover. We imprisoned the man who cleaned up our streets. Batman took down Falcone _and _stopped Ra'as Al Ghul's plot!"

Her look of disgust was partly also for herself. "GET YOUR MIND OFF OF BRUCE WAYNE!" She berated herself.

Harvey's phone rang. "Harvey Dent."

Rachel watched as Harvey's expression turned to one of deep fury. "Well, that was not unexpected. Make sure this is released to the media."

"What." Rachel asked.

"The Joker killed again. He broke his word, surprise, surprise."

Rachel shook her head. "Someone needs to ask Gotham if they want Batman released."

Rachel acted as if she did not know that Bruce's plan depended on him still being incarcerated. "MCU is saying that they want to move Batman to County." Harvey's voice showed his surprise.

Gordon generally did not like to give up people to County. Especially Batman. Dent knew that Gordon truly liked Batman.

"Well, maybe Gordon wants to use Batman to clean up County." Rachel joked, again hoping that Harvey would not catch on to the fact that she was privy to Batman and Gordon's plan.

"Maybe." Harvey said, completely seriously. "Do you want to watch the transfer with me?"

"Well." Rachel said. "I have something else to do that night. But, I will watch the replay with you."

"You think it will be replay worthy?"

"It is Batman and Joker. It will most definitely be." Rachel said, flashing Harvey a smile.

"The rumor mill is saying that this guy might not be the real Batman. He and the real Batman may have made this plan. People are saying that this might be a reason he absolutely refuses to take off his mask."

"I also heard that Batman is actually a girl." Rachel said, flashing Harvey a smile. "I refuse to believe the rumor mill. But, yeah, how can we verify this guy is who he says it is."

"I guess all that really matters is what Joker thinks."

"Yeah." Rachel said, glad that Harvey's next appointment was in two minutes. She could go back to ADA mode and he DA. The ADA role was so much easier and less complicated. There was less risk. She just had to move based on what others expected of her.

Rachel idly wondered if Bruce ever felt this way, that Bruce was less complicated then Batman. All he had to do was play the role of the philandering trust fund baby. Rachel had heard rumors, and she believed them, that when in board meetings that were broader than just Lucius Bruce acted board and disinterested.

"Tonight is the big night." Harvey said, on the phone to Rachel.

"You have no idea." Rachel thought.

"I wish I could watch over you in person."

"You are sweet.' Rachel said, "but I am a big girl, Harvey Dent."

Harvey chuckled. "I know."

As Rachel raced to Wayne Enterprises she thought about that she had much more sympathy for Bruce now. The same thoughts were racing in her brain that must race in his, the fate of Gotham is on my hands. "Please don't screw up. Please don't screw up." She prayed.

"Miss Rachel?" Alfred asked, surprised.

"Didn't leave either, huh?" Rachel asked.

"I am Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Manor's shadow." Alfred's eyes misted over when he thought of the two wonderful people who had entrusted him with this position.

He then sallied, "Plus, if all goes wrong. I want to collect my due."

Rachel chuckled as she purposefullly walked to the Batmobile and punched in the code sequence that Bruce had told her. "What are you doing."

Rachel ignored Alfred. She would lose her courage too fast otherwise.

Her last vision of Wayne Enterprises' secret garage was Alfred looking as old as he had when Mr. and Mrs. Wayne had been murdered and glued to the television.

"For Alfred." Rachel told herself. "For Gotham…. For Bruce."

Rachel zoomed around the corner and went to where Bruce told her the caravan would likely be. He said wait at the entrance out of the tunnel and launch the Batmobile's weapons at anything that moved and did not say GPD on it.

_Meanwhile, _"Let me out." Bruce said to the frightened SWAT unit accompanying him when Joker pulled out a Bazooka.

The officer mutely opened the backdoor. "Stay back." Batman advised. "The tunnel is now your ally."

"But… sir, our job…"

Batman inclined his head, subconsciously taking a gesture from the Joker. "I can do this."

Batman flew out to confront the Joker firing from the 'Slaughter' truck. This battle was going to end tonight. Bruce knew that Rachel would not see him inside the truck and would fire. But that was his backup plan. If he died, so be it. So be it.

"Well well well." Joker said. "What have we here. When they need you," Joker shrugged in his odd way, "they let you out. You are so expendable."

"That is what Batman exists for." Batman said, truly not feeling sorry for this truth.

"You know. I expected you to make the hard decision. But, not as strong as we look are we."

Batman saw through Joker's deception. He was going for his stockpile for guns and explosives. Batman threw Joker over his shoulder. Bruce had been resting and planning while Joker had been exerting himself.

Bruce threw Joker again. He could have thrown Joker out of the truck, however they were not out of the tunnel yet. Bruce did not want to risk that Joker would launch an explosive to bring the tunnel around the GPD's heads.

Bruce winced as Joker managed to knife him in the shoulder. "Shouldn't have done that."

Bruce saw his chance. A rope lay behind the Joker. Bruce leapt forward, raised the rope, and tied Joker to the front of the car. "Oh hee hee. Hm haa haa."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

He was about to leap from the outside of the truck to the cab when a blast hit him. "Rachel!" He thought, panicked.

Rachel panicked as she realized that her panic shot had hit the truck and something black cartwheeled from the truck on fire.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Rachel chanted. It took her a few minutes to get the top of the Batmobile open. By that point some of the police officers had arrived at Batman.

The front of his mask had cracked. "Doesn't he look like…"

"Back away." Gordon barked. "Back AWAY from the Batman."

Gordon purposely did not look too hard at Batman.

"Ray- Ray." Bruce moaned.

Rachel realized that she needed to mask before she got out of the Batmobile. She wrapped her shawl around her face. "I can help." She and Gordon put Bruce into the Batmobile.

"I will get him to care-"

By that point Bruce stirred. "The Joker was tied to the front of the truck. Check for his body. But watch for bombs."

Gordon shook his head. Batman truly cared for Gotham before anything else. Gordon's cops eyes told him that this girl was a close second, but he put her in harms way to get rid of Joker. Oh Gordon was sure that the Batman was Bruce Wayne. He would never, however, confirm his suspicions.

But, who was the girl. Gordon fished through his memories, Rachel… Rachel Dawes.

"I am glad I am not Harvey Dent. I would not want Bruce Wayne and Batman for competition."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2.

Rachel drove Bruce to Wayne enterprises. That worried Rachel. Bruce Wayne would not let her drive the Batmobile with him in it unless he was in near death shape.

Alfred met them at the door. He had a bat in his hand ready to ambush them if they were unfriendly. "Master Wayne." He said, the relief evident in his voice.

"Get ready to go." Bruce said, ending the good cheer in the room.

Bruce stopped Rachel from leaving. "Rach. Let's see what happens tonight. Just stay here. No hidden agenda, I promise."

Rachel acquiesced and let Alfred set up a bed for her in the corner and then watched him set one up for himself and Bruce.

She was astounded as to how sleepy she was. Even though her 'bed' was coats and some sheets she fell asleep in ten minutes. Stress does that, I guess, she thought.

"Bruce," Rachel said sleepily when she woke up for a second three hours later. "What are you doing up?"

"Go to sleep." Bruce said, uncomfortable that Rachel was surveying all of his extensive injuries.

He continued sharpening his equipment.

Rachel, of course, got up and walked to Bruce. "I am sorry." She apologized.

"Not your fault." Bruce, nevertheless, allowed Rachel to rub some cream on his back.

"How did you get Alfred to sleep when you are this battered?" Rachel asked, trying not to spend more time with the wounds than medically necessary. Not caress his back.

"Didn't take off my cape until he was asleep." Bruce admitted. "I just prepped the equipment until he got tired of watching. Plus, he knew I wanted to keep one eye on the news."

"Anything yet?"

"No. But I don't expect anything for another hour." Bruce said.

Bruce's eyes also strayed to his cell phone telling Rachel that he hoped Gordon would warn him before the media released the news.

Sure enough, forty five minutes later, Bruce's cell phone rang. "Mr. Wayne, this is Commissioner James Gordon. I apologize for the hour."

"No worries, commissioner. May I inquire as to the purpose of this call?"

"I was informed that tomorrow Gotham News is going to unmask Batman."

"Ah." Bruce said, keeping the good charm in his voice.

"If you would like me to guard any property, please just let me know."

"I appreciate the offer, Commissioner." Bruce said. "Alfred, Rachel."

Both were awake in a minute. "Alfred, you, Rachel and I should leave Gotham for awhile."

Rachel paused. "This is where I fight. I will sneak back into my house."

"Rachel." Bruce was conflicted. "I cannot leave if you don't come."

"Yes." Rachel closed the distance between herself and Bruce. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Yes you can. You have fought your battle. Let me fight mine. I will be your source within Gotham."

"Rachel." Bruce said.

In the meantime Rachel's cell phone rang. "Harvey… what, Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Rachel affected some surprise. "Get him to leave Gotham… Let me go to Wayne Enterprises and I will call you back… No, I am sure that if things went sour last night that is where he would go. I will call you back… You are right, this is not the tim e to talk about that…" Rachel laughed, "good bye."

"Harvey says that I should tell you to leave Gotham." Rachel reported. "He says he will try to manage affairs from here and calm the waters."

"Smart man." Alfred said, but his eyes were dim. Bruce would not leave Rachel.

"Harvey, bruce won't leave." Rachel said, reading the same truth in Bruce's eyes.

"He says that he won't leave loved ones and Wayne Enterprises."

Harvey read into Bruce's refusal. "Rachel, go with him for awhile." Harvey said. "This will help you see who you truly care for as well."

"Harvey-"

"Bruce Wayne is a hard man to compete with. If you even have slight feelings for him, that will shadow any relationship. Give me a way to contact you. I will keep you guys informed."

Rachel's eyes beamed with the joy of Harvey's greatness. "Come on, Bruce. Harvey, as DA is giving me some vacation. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bruce said, "All right. Alfred, we can take the plane to Africa. You have some contacts there from your army days. We can set up camp in a remote area."

"Camp. You sir."

Bruce cocked his head. I am a man of many talents."

"In the meantime, Harvey will handle Gotham. Joker is gone and Harvey should be able to more than handle the normal wear and tear of Gotham."

"You, sir, will be forced to relax." Alfred said, warming to this idea. "You need to recover."

Rachel and Alfred shared an amused look. They knew how hard that would be for Bruce. Especially after his caped crusader escapades just sitting would be hard. Rachel was going to enjoy this.

"I am taking a well-earned vacation." Bruce said, walking onto his plane past reporters. "I will be helping with Wayne Enterprises through the miracle of technology."

Alfred and Rachel had snuck onto the plane earlier. Bruce smiled at Rachel and went to the cockpit.

"Wait, there is no pilot?" Rachel said when she followed Bruce and saw that Alfred was in the pilots seat and Bruce in the co-pilot.

"Alfred knows what he is doing." Bruce said. "What is better for secrecy than us flying ourselves. I filed a false flight plan. They think we are going to Barbados."

Rachel nodded. The flight was surprisingly smooth given that the pilot had not flown such a distance in twenty years and the copilot had never flown.

When they arrived they found that Alfred's contacts had cleared an area in the jungle for them and had set up the foundation for a house for the three.

Rachel and Alfred groaned, loudly or internally seeing the look in Bruce's eyes. "Well, we are going to need a house."

"Alvin is getting an irate phone call from me." Alfred muttered. "I said, have everything _ready _for us. I had everything ready for him in Taipei."

"This will be fun." Bruce said, limping to the foundation, his expression showing that he was ready for his next challenge.

End note- I purposely left whether Rachel and Bruce or Rachel and Harvey end up together ambiguous. I know which one I think will happen but… I am considering an epilogue.

"Easy Bruce." Rachel cautioned, as she had already done fifteen times rushing over to stop him from lifting too much. "This is why Mr. Fox sent over some of Wayne enterprises' toys and we have hired help."

"Just helping the process go faster. We are in for a storm." Bruce said.

Alfred hurried to call some more of his contacts to help. "Master Wayne, perhaps you should scout some of the neighboring areas. Get a lay of the land, so to speak."

"Nice try, Alfred. But a good idea nonetheless. I need to find a higher spot. I cannot get through to Lucius." Bruce said, craning his head to see what peaks he could concentrate on going to first.

"Don't stray far, sir." Alfred cautioned. "There is no need for us to require medical attention especially so early."


	3. Chapter 3

Easy Bruce." Rachel cautioned, as she had already done fifteen times rushing over to stop him from lifting too much. "This is why Mr. Fox sent over some of Wayne enterprises' toys and we have hired help."

"Just helping the process go faster. We are in for a storm." Bruce said, examining the sky.

Alfred hurried to call some more of his contacts to help. As he returned he saw Bruce's brow was sweating and his bandage was beginning to bleed again. "Master Wayne, perhaps you should scout some of the neighboring areas. Get a lay of the land, so to speak."

"Nice try, Alfred. But a good idea nonetheless. I need to find a higher spot. I cannot get through to Lucius from down here." Bruce said, craning his head to see what peaks he could concentrate on going to first.

"Don't stray far, sir." Alfred cautioned. "There is no need for us to require medical attention especially so early."

Bruce hiked over to a tall hill, surveying as he went. His eyes marked the caves, he would want to set up devices to alert him when anyone entered. He also noted all the trees that he could use to surveil.

"Let's see what is on the other side of the hill." Bruce thought, she climbed to the top of the tree.

What he saw made him frown. He saw bandits attacking caravans. Unlike bandits in other places, these bandits looked well-fed and the people in the caravan weak.

Bruce used the ink from a nearby plant to change his skintone and took off his bandage and leapt to the aid of the people in the caravan.

Bruce acknowledged the headman of the caravan's gratitude and then walked off. He went to the stream and washed his ink off. He chuckled as he heard soft footsteps coming his way. "There you are!" Rachel's voice dripped with some annoyance. "Alfred was worried."

"translation, you were worried." Bruce did not even turn around.

Rachel shook her head with annoyance and then walked off. Bruce laughed out loud. He was going to enjoy himself immensely.

"Mr. Fox wants your permission for the partnership with Continental AG on product SSY2B3."

Bruce smiled enigmatically. He dialed Fox's number. "Yeah. How much are they asking for….tell them that it is our design, their implementation so they get 30 percent. I am willing to go to 40, but see if they will take 30…. No, no more than 40 I am sure some smaller suppliers would help us for 25. I just think having the Continental name on this will help it sell…I am doing well, just enjoying my well-earned vacation… how are you, Mr. Fox?"

Bruce noticed that Rachel was watching him with an amused smile on her face. "So, Mr. Wayne. I guess we can do both crime fighting and business management."

"And do them well." Bruce smiled.

He tried to do his trademark walk and lean on something looking to the distance. "No walls here." Rachel said, softly when Bruce paced and then looked around for something to lean on.

"Except for one." Bruce said, and then walked away. He helped Alfred cook the dinner.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred inquired when Bruce climbed the hill again.

"Must he always do that." Alfred asked Rachel, three days later,

"Do what?"

"Find a problem and fix it." Alfred knew full well that Bruce was fighting again. He came back smiling fulfilled and sometimes a bit scruffed up. "You, Master Wayne, do not have to be the superhero for the whole world."

Bruce gave Alfred an enigmatic smile.

"He will never give up." Rachel said, softly. "Simultaneously, one of the most endearing and annoying traits about him."


End file.
